Filters of the type used for filtering particulate matter from fluids sometimes include a filter housing having an inlet for receiving the fluid entrained with particulate matter and an outlet for delivering the filtered fluid to a device needing fluid that is free of particulate matter. For example, a filter may be provided at the air inlet of an engine, a cabin ventilation system, an air compressor, an HVAC system, and industrial air collection system or the like to remove dust or other particulate matter that could cause damage.
In such filters, the particulate matter is typically removed by a filter element that is removably installed within the filter housing in such a manner that the fluid must flow first through a filter element. In some systems, the filter element is simply placed between upstream and downstream duct sections. In either case, the filter element may or may not include its own housing. In either case and over time, the filter pack of the filter element becomes plugged or coated with particulate matter, necessitating removal and replacement of the filter element in order for the filter to continue in its function of supplying particulate free fluid to the given application.
There is also known in the art to use a variety of different filter packs included pleated filter packs and fluted filter packs, both of which can be configured as a straight through flow type filter pack. For example, a fluted filter media has opposed inlet and outlet flow faces and an outer peripheral surface extending between the inlet and outlet faces. The fluted filter media comprises multiple flutes extending between the inlet and outlet flow faces with alternating flutes being closed at either the inlet or outlet ends such that some flutes are open at the inlet face and closed at the outlet face while other flutes are open at the outlet face and closed at the inlet face. In this manner, fluid is forced to traverse through the filter media as the fluid flows from the inlet face to the outlet face. Examples of such fluted filter media arrangements and filter elements incorporating the same are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,851 and Publication Nos. US/2007/0186528; 2007/0193236; and US/2006/0091061, all assigned to the present assignee, and all of which have disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure. Details therein can be applicable or combined with the disclosed embodiments herein.
Often times, in an existing application there is already an existing envelope in which a filter element must reside and sealed against. Accordingly, some filter element designs may be required to fit a given envelope size. Additionally, in some cases, it may be desirable for a given filter element to fit or seal against different housing or application arrangements. While various filter element and sealing system arrangements are known generally within the prior art, the present invention is directed toward various improvements.